RECUERDOS
by HELL-OTAKU-GIRL
Summary: La batalla acabo ¿Que es lo que pasa por la mente de sasuke?... recuredos/-desde un principio sabias que la vengaza no te haria feliz, ella te lo advirtio/ TRIBUTO SASUSAKU
1. Recuerdos y deja vu

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Si, por fin pude subir un fic a esta vendita página

¡QUE FELIZ SOY! T_T

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a **ex naru spp y reishike** a ellas les pregunte como hacerle para subir un fic y las dos me ayudaron muchísimo

¡LAS AMO CHICAS!

Por eso este fic va para ustedes dos

También quiero agradecerle a **Citrus Gi** ella hace adaptaciones de excelentes historias al sasusaku y me ayudo a terminar mi primer fic

¡GRACIAS Citrus Gi!

(El fic del que hablo no es este, es un one-shot que escribí hace tiempo) tal vez lo suba después pero primero se lo voy a consultar n_n

Como sea, si no han leído ninguna de las historias de estas tres autoras ¡pues háganlo!

Esto es un sasusaku pero también abra menciones del equipo 7

**ADVERTENCIA:** mucho spoiler ¡de veras!

**DISCLAIMER:** naruto no es mío le pertenece al maravilloso masashi kishimoto, SI fuera mío sasuke ya se le hubiera declarado a sakura y todas ustedes me adorarían como a una deidad, **pero esta historia si es mía y no quiero que nadie la publique** **sin mi permiso**

Aclarado ese punto, a leer

* * *

><p>*SAKURA ES LA UNICA QUE PUEDE LLENAR LA EXISTENCIA DE SASUKE PERO EL NO LA PUEDE DEJAR ENTRAR A SU VIDA…*<p>

MASASHI KISHIMOTO: DATABOOCK 2

* * *

><p><strong>RECUERDOS Y DEJA VU<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Silencio... hay mucho silencio, ¿no crees? tanto que llega a parecer ruido**

¿Quién eres?

**Soy sasuke uchiha**

¡Yo soy sasuke uchiha!

**Exacto yo soy tú y tú eres yo, simple ¿no?**

Estás loco

**Ambos lo estamos**

Hace frio

**Frio… ¿sientes frio? **

¡Claro que sí!

**Sientes tanto frio que ya no sientes nada, y eso es muy desagradable porque no puedes hacer nada excepto pensar, si, necesitas pensar para no dejar de existir, pero… ¿pensar en qué? Ya todo acabo, acabo la batalla, tú ganaste **

**¡Felicidades! **

**Ayudaste a tus… am… bueno ¿Por qué no?... a tus amigos**

¡Yo no tengo amigos!

**¡Claro que sí! El que no los merezcas es otra cosa, te redimiste, pero…. no lo hiciste solo por eso ¿verdad? **

No

**Lo hiciste por venganza, claro madara te quiso utilizar, caíste en la trampa y tú para salvar el orgullo tenias que vengarte, pero no solo te vengaste de él, también danzo tuvo su parte, ese chidori le atravesó el pecho y su asquerosa sangre se esparció por todos lados**

Se lo merecía

**Tu venganza esta completa ¿eres feliz ahora? Bien sabes que no, desde un principio lo supiste, ella te lo advirtió…**

Ella

**Si, ella, sakura, tu ex compañera de equipo, tu molestia**

Y es entonces cuando tu mente es asaltada por recuerdos, pero no recuerdos dolorosos, de esos que te hacen despertar abruptamente de un sueño como a los que estas acostumbrado

**No, estos son recuerdos tranquilos, pacíficos, felices**

¿Felices?

**Si, felices y todos relacionados con ella, porque aun que nunca lo admitas tus únicos recuerdos felices siempre tienen que ver con ella**

¡Mientes!

**Normalmente reprimes esos recuerdos ¿cierto?, los apartas en un rincón alejado de tu mente y los bloqueas por completo, pero ya no importa, tal vez estés muriendo, o mejor dicho estas muriendo**

¿Estoy muriendo?

**Sip, ¿es que todavía no te das cuenta?**

…

**Anda vamos, sabes que quieres hacerlo, quiere recordar esa felicidad en la que alguna vez viviste, aquella que tú mismo te negaste, nadie se enterara, así que ¿Qué más da?**

Hmp… como quieras

**Buen chico**

Tus recuerdos pasan cual película vieja, y como toda película empiezan desde el principio, tiene sentido ¿no?

Recuerdas haberla visto en la academia y ¿cómo no verla? con ese cabello rosa chillón y esa manía de vestirse siempre de rojo, sin mencionar sus ojos verdes, pero no cualquier verde, sino un verde jade muy brillante, pensaste que era extraño el verde y el rosa no combinan pero en ella sí y nunca supiste porque, tampoco es como si le hubieras podido preguntar a alguien ya que poco después tu clan fue masacrado y el culpable era tu querido aniki

Itachi

Si, a tus ojos él era el único culpable de tu desgracia, porque fue el a quien viste a lado de los cadáveres que alguna vez fueron tus padres. Después de eso solo pensaste en vengarte y no volviste a prestarle atención a ella

**Hasta el día de la graduación donde te emparejaron con el usuratonkachi y con la linda kunoichi**

¿Linda?

**Si, linda ¿me lo vas a negar?**

Hmp, sigue

**Ese día, el día de tu graduación, fue un día raro ¿no lo crees?**

Sin duda

Primero naruto te ataca con un jutsu que se suponía no podía hacer, y luego cuando al fin te liberas a la primer persona que te encuentras es a la peli-rosa que te miraba de una forma extraña desde una banca con las mejillas sonrojadas, intentaste ignorarla pero ella comenzó a hablar como una niña mimada y lo primero que pensaste fue

-sakura eres una molestia

**Fuiste grosero**

¿Y qué? solo dije la verdad

**Pero no fue toda la verdad y lo sabes **

…Tsk

Después conociste a tu sensei, kakashi hatake, un irritante, pervertido, desobligado, que siempre llegaba tarde y ponía las más estúpidas excusas como:

-lo siento chicos pero me perdí en el camino de la vida

Patético

Aun así, no fue tan malo y lograste superar la monotonía hasta el día de tu primera misión, esa que se suponía era de rango C y termino siendo de vida o muerte, pues claro con tu suerte no podía ser de otra manera, pero lo peor de todo no fue que un acecino rango S los estuviera atacando a ustedes siendo apenas unos genins sin experiencia, lo peor del caso es que por más estúpido que parezca estuviste mas al pendiente de la seguridad de tu compañera que de la tuya propia

Éramos un equipo se suponía que debía protegerla

**No, se suponía que debías terminar tu misión**

La batalla con zabuza termino y el aparentemente estaba muerto, pero las cosa no podían ser tan fáciles y kakashi lo sabía, no por nada era un jouni, por eso los entreno en medio de la misión

Escalar un árbol parecía fácil aun sin usar las manos, eso no sería problema para ti ¿verdad? Pero, para tu sorpresa si lo fue, y lo peor de todo fue que sakura si lo logro y sin esfuerzo aparente, Por un segundo sentiste admiración pero también te molestaste pues que ella se te adelantara a ti un uchiha era un golpe directo a tu orgullo, y para acabarlas de joder llega el dobe y le susurra quien sabe qué cosa y de la nada el empieza a mejorar, eso sin duda fue lo que más te arto pero no supiste si fue porque el mejoraba o porque ella le ayudo

¡Yo no estaba molesto!

**¡Claro que sí! Jajaja Debiste ver tu rostro cuando él se le acerco **

Los días pasaron y el entrenamiento acabo, otra batalla se llevo a cabo y esta vez el escenario fue un puente, fue más dura que la batalla anterior y terminaste sacrificándote por el perdedor de naruto,

**¿Por qué? **

No lo se

**¿No se suponía que tenías que vivir hasta completar tu venganza?**

Eso ya no era tan importante

Definitivamente estar con ellos te avía afectado, pero no te detuviste a pensarlo simplemente lo hiciste y después

**Oscuridad… mucha oscuridad**

Solo eso, ni pensamientos ni recuerdos como ahora, solo te sumiste poco a poco en la oscuridad creyendo que así era la muerte, hasta que…

-snif…snif...sa-sasuke-kun

Oíste gimotear una vos muy conocida y sentiste un peso sobre tu abdomen, que molesto… un momento

**¡Sentías! **

**¡Estabas vivo! **

Abriste tus ojos y lo primero que viste fue una mata de pelo rosa

-sakura, eso duele

Y al oír tu vos ella se levanta y te muestra una sonrisa radiante llena de felicidad a pesar de las lagrimas y pudiste sentir u extraño calorcito en tu pecho

¿Calorcito en el pecho?

**Si, sentiste un calorcito en el pecho al ver su felicidad**

¡No es cierto!

**¡Si lo es!**

Viste su felicidad, ella estaba feliz por ti y eso te hiso feliz, porque le importabas

**¿Lo recuerdas?**

**Si, recuerdas ese calor tan bien que lo sientes de nuevo**

Un momento

**¡Sientes!**

**¡Estás vivo!**

¿Estoy vivo?

**¡Si!**

¿Pero cómo?

Abres los ojos y lo primero que ves es una mata de pelo rosa, esta imagen es tremendamente familiar, casi un deja vu y digo casi porque no es lo mismo, miras su boca y no hay sonrisas, miras sus ojos y están limpios, ni una sola lagrima y eso en cierta forma te duele, ya no eres el motivo de su felicidad, pero el calorcito en el pecho sigue allí…

¿Por qué?

Miras de nuevo a su cara y entonces lo notas, tiene el ceño fruncido, parece concentrada, pero… ¿concentrada en qué? Fijas la vista en sus manos y notas que están juntas sobre algo, sobre ti, sobre tu pecho

¿Qué está haciendo?

**¿Qué no ves? ¡Esta curándote!**

¿Por qué?

**Tal vez porque es médico, o tal vez porque le importas**

¿Le importo?

-sasuke-kun… ¿estás bien?

**Yo diría que si**

…. Le importo

Y entonces vuelves a cerrar los ojos por el cansancio y te sumerges en la casi inconsciencia

_**CONTINUARA…**_

KONISHIWA

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Bueno, malo, pasable?

¿Lo continúo o lo dejo por la paz?

Toda vía no tengo los otros capítulos escritos pero ya sé cómo van a ir, esto es un tributo a todos los momentos sasusakus de la serie hasta ahora, y si ustedes tienen en mente alguna escena del manga/ anime pues díganmela y la pongo, claro que no todo será spoiler eso sería muy aburrido pero si será parte importante de la historia, por algo se llama recuerdos ¿no? y pese a que empecé muy seria y dramática pienso ponerle algo de humor, no demasiado solo lo suficiente para que no se corten las venas con tanto drama XD y si me inspiro lo suficiente tal vez un poco de lemon *~*

Aclarando una cosa el que está narrando y que a beses aparece en negritas es el subconsciente de sasuke, iner, conciencia, voz de la razón, O como le quieran llamar, en este momento su función principal es relatar sus recuerdos, pero puede que después solo lo use para joder a nuestro pelinegro favorito ;D

LOS INVITO A COMENTAR, QUIERO SABER QUE OPINAN Y SI TIENEN DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS O CRÍTICAS **CONSTRUCTIVAS** SOLO DEJENME UN REVIEW

XOX


	2. Negación

**ADVERTENCIA:** mucho spoiler ¡de veras!

**DISCLAIMER:** naruto no es mío le pertenece al maravilloso masashi kishimoto, SI fuera mío sasuke ya se le hubiera declarado a sakura y todas ustedes me adorarían como a una deidad, **pero esta historia si es mía y no quiero que nadie la publique** **sin mi permiso**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NEGACIÓN**

* * *

><p>De nuevo cierras lo ojos, te sumes en tu propio sub-consciente, todo es confusión ¿Qué es eso que sientes ahora? Es algo extraño y diferente sabes que lo has sentido antes pero ha pasado tanto tiempo que no lo reconoces<p>

¿Qué es?

**Estas feliz**

¡No lo estoy!

**¡Oh si lo estas!, te hiso feliz saber que le importas**

Siempre le e importado

**Y eso siempre te hiso feliz**

Hump

**Pero tú también te preocupabas por ella**

No lo niego

**¡Valla! Pensé que tendría que obligarte a admitirlo**

Admitir ¿Qué?

**Que te gusta**

¡No me gusta!

**Y allí vamos de nuevo**

¿Qué?

**Estas en negación**

¡No estoy en negación!

**¡Si lo estas! Lo has estado desde hace años**

Siempre fuiste frio e indiferente porque ella era una distracción y tú no podías permitirte las distracciones pero por más que te esforzaste siempre surgían esas atenciones para con ella

No te entiendo

**¿De verdad?**

Ya te dije que protegerla era parte de mi trabajo

**No, no era parte de tu trabajo y no hablaba de eso**

Entonces ¿de qué?

**Ya te dije, me refiero a todas las atenciones que tuviste con ella**

¿Como cuáles?

**A ver…**

Justo después de la casi mortal misión en el país de las olas tu sensei los sito para informarles de los exámenes chunin, recalco que era opcional y que solo lo presentaran si se sentían preparados, definitivamente tú estabas listo así que acudiste y tal como lo sospechabas naruto estaba allí con sus estúpidas sonrisa y su hiperactividad a flor de piel luego llego sakura ella te saludo, a simple vista todo estaba normal… pero su mirada, no te miraba como siempre con esa mezcla de ilusión y ternura, no, más bien te miraba de una forma que no supiste identificar, en su cara había una mueca de angustia, claramente estaba insegura, volteaste a ver a naruto ¿el no se avía dado cuenta? ¿No se suponía que naruto estaba enamorado de sakura? Entonces ¿no tendría que hacer algo para animarla? ¡Ja! te reíste de tus propios pensamientos, naruto era tan dobe que seguramente no había notado nada ¿y así decía amarla? Pero tu si te diste cuenta y no podias soportar esa luz apagada de sus ojos, tenias que hacer algo pero ¿Qué? Es decir tú eres sasuke uchiha y las palabras de aliento no son tu estilo así que lo hiciste a tu manera

- sakura tu eres la que tiene la mente mas analítica del equipo de seguro notaste el guen jutsu apenas entramos al edificio

Y con ese simple comentario su rostro se ilumino

-¡Si! Este es apenas el segundo piso

**La seguridad de su vos te hiso sentir mejor**

¿Y eso qué?

**Como que ¿y eso qué?**

El que la haya apoyado un poco no significa nada, éramos un equipo y sin ella no podíamos presentar el examen

**Tu no sabias eso en ese momento así que no me vengas con ese cuento, además si solo era eso ¿Por qué te molestaste cuando el fenómeno cejudo se le declaro?**

-Tú eres sakura ¿verdad?, por favor se mi novia, yo me evocare a protegerte con mi vida

Llamas a eso una declaración, yo diría que era una súplica desesperada

**Aun así te molesto**

Lo único que me molesto fue su ridiculez

**¿Y por eso te enfrentaste contra él?**

El me reto

**Y tú aceptaste**

¿Y que querías? ¿Que huyera?

**No tenias ninguna razón para acepta la pelea más que esas incontrolables ganas de romperle cada hueso**

Ya te dije que era por su ridiculez

**Claaaaaro**

¡No me dé la razón como a un niño!

**Pues no te comportes como tal**

Ibas a replicar pero ¿a quién? ¿A ti mismo? Eso sería ridículo tan ridículo como esa vocecita molesta que no savias que existía, lo que uno piensa a la hora de…

-Aaaaaah-

**¿Qué fue eso? ¿tu?,¿ te duele?**

¡Si!

**¿Qué duele?**

Todo, ¿qué demonios está pasando?

**No lo se**

-Aaaaaaah-otro alarido ¿y ahora qué**?**

**Dolor, es todo lo que sientes, extrañas el frio verdad**

¡Cállate!

**-Aaaaah**

**Apuesto que también extrañas el silencio ¿no?**

¡Lárgate!

**¿Seguro? ¿Ya no me quieres?**

¡Que te largues!

.

.

.

Paz, paz y tranquilidad, en su mente no se escuchaban más que sus propios pensamientos ¡al fin! Aunque lo disfrutaría más si no sintiera tanto dolor ¿cuánto tiempo avía pasado? Ni el mismo savia. De repente… el dolor se calmo, algo raro ¿Por qué se calmaría el dolor? No estaba muerto ¿verdad?

**CONTINUARA…**

KONICHIWA

Cha cha cha channnn

¿Qué creen que pase?

Ya sé el cap a estado muy corto pero me moria por publicar, prometo que el próximo será más largo y tratare de no tardar, es mas cada semana subiré por lo menos un cap ¿les parece?

Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas los aprecio mucho

Sobre las sugerencias:

**ex Naru spp:** ya avía pensado en poner eso, no pueden ser todos recuerdos lindo además estoy pensando en poner algo especialmente para ti una sorpresa pero no se en que capitulo, todavía me falta desarrollarlo

**sakurasakurita:** no he visto ese capítulo pero prometo buscarlo en internet y tratar de ponerlo de todas formas aun falta para que empiecen los recuerdos de shippuden

No olviden comentar, entre más comentarios dejan más feliz soy y más rápido esta la conti


	3. Sorpresa

Hola chicas y tal vez chicos que me leen

Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de este fic que cada vez se pone más loco, como el título lo dice en el capitulo hay una sorpresa, la cual dudo mucho que esperaran y que va con especial dedicatoria a **ex naru spp **.

Me da flogera poner el disclaimer, ya todos saben de quien son los personajes y por si lo dudaban** LA HISTORIA ES MIA** **así que no la publiquen en otras partes ok.**

A si, recuerden que esto tiene mucho spoiler

Aclaraciones:

"pensamientos"

**Sub-consiente**

-dialogo

*Ahora a leer*

.

.

.

**SORPRESA**

No había muerto de eso estaba seguro, después de todo seguía pensando, seguía sintiendo, pero ya no sentía dolor, era extraño estaba como… como adormecido, había un silencio en el ambiente solo interrumpido por el sonido de los latidos de su corazón que golpeaban como un tambor hueco en su oído, su respiración lenta y acompasada demasiado tranquila para su gusto y su cuerpo… bueno su cuerpo se resumía a un constante cosquilleo, no sabía dónde estaban sus manos, pies o cabeza por lo tanto moverse era misión imposible

Aun así con un esfuerzo sobre humano abrió sus parpados poco a poco hasta que la oscuridad se convirtió en luz, demasiada luz, de repente todo era de un pulcro blanco ¿Dónde estaba? La respuesta le llego a la mente tan pronto como su nariz registro el peculiar olor a antiséptico lo que solo podía significar una cosa

Estaba en un hospital

Pero no en cualquier hospital, estaba en el hospital de konoha en la misma habitación que años antes avía ocupado, instintivamente desvió su mirada hacia el buro vacio que estaba a su lado, tan pronto como lo hiso se sintió estúpido, ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Flores de diferentes días que alegraran el espacio? Si pudiera moverse se abría dado una bofetada, ella ya no le regalaría flores, no se las merecía, nunca las mereció

Pero… ¿A el que le importaba eso? Era una estupidez

Trato de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera las estúpidas flores, lo cual no era tan difícil puesto que tenía mucho en que en mente por ejemplo…

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer de ahora en adelante? Es decir, ya se avía vengado de todo el mundo, no tenía dinero, aliados, ni siquiera un maldito techo ¿Que podía hacer?

Termino sus cavilaciones cuando escucho que alguien se acercaba desde el pasillo hasta su habitación y maldijo aquel aparato conectado a su pulso que delataba lo acelerados que se habían vuelto los latidos de su corazón al observar la silueta de una figura femenina que se veía en la ventanilla de la puerta, el pomo de esta giro y la puerta se abrió lentamente aumentando su agonía

-Como se siente uchiha-san

-Hmp- si dijera que no se sintió decepcionado al momento de ver a la joven enfermera que entraba sonrojada a su habitación mentiría

-Al parecer está mucho mejor, empezaba a preocuparnos que no reaccionara luego de la operación

"¿operación?"

-¿Qué operación?

-Pues… vera, cuando lo trajeron estaba muy grave, sus heridas no dejaban de sangrar, tenía casi todos los huesos rotos y algunas quemaduras de tercer grado además…-siguió explicando como si de una cátedra de medicina se tratase, la verdad a él poco o nada le importaba cuantos hematomas, quemaduras o huesos rotos tenia, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado

-Y por eso sakura-sempai, decidió aplicarle un calmante

"¿sakura?"

-¿Dónde está?-dijo casi por impulso

-Donde esta ¿Quién?

-Sakura haruno-gruño en un tono bajo

-Bu-bueno sakura-sempai tuvo que atender a los demás heridos, el hospital está lleno y…-después de eso dejo de prestarle atención a los balbuceos nervioso de la enfermera, esta al ver que no era notada se limito a revisar sus signos vitales, cambiar las bolsas de suero y salir refunfuñando de la habitación

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Te molesta que ella no allá venido a acomodarte la almohada**-dijo de repente esa vocecita en su cabeza que él creía olvidada

Pero esta vez noto algo raro, algo que no tenía sentido, un pequeño detalle que a causa del cansancio anterior no había notado y que ahora se le hiso imposible de ignorar. Se suponía que ese era su sub-consiente o algo así, por lo tanto lo más lógico era que esa vos que resonaba en su cabeza fuera la suya, sin embargo dicha voz no sonaba como él, en realidad sonaba como…

"¿itachi?"

**¿Qué pasa? ottouto-baka **

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

**Ni siquiera un hola para tu hermano-**chasqueo la lengua**-¿Qué son esos modales?**

"¡Contesta la pregunta!"

**¿Qué que hago aquí? Solo te hago compañía, deberías de agradecérmelo**

"Pero ¿Cómo…?"

¿Cómo es que estoy en tu cabeza? Digamos que tengo mis trucos

"Habías dicho que tú eras yo"

**Y así es, gracias a ese jutsu ahora yo soy parte de ti ¿no es maravilloso?**

"¿Qué jutsu?"

**El jutsu que te aplique al final de la pelea, ese golpe en la frente no fue solo un gesto fraternal ¿sabes?**

"¿Te metiste en mi mente con ese golpe?"

**Bravo, ¡al fin lo entendiste!, a veces eres un poco lento ¿no?, pero vamos alégrate, no me mataste, bueno no del todo, así que ya puedes dejar de sentirte culpable **

"¡Yo no me sentía culpable!"-un leve sonrojo tiño sus pálidas mejillas

**Lo que tuuu digaaas**

"Hmp"

"¿Porque no me hablaste antes?"

**Tenias que tomar tus decisiones por ti mismo**

"! Y me dejaste hacer todas esas estupideces!" eres un maldito

**¡Yo no te obligue a nada! Además confiaba en que al final harías lo correcto y ya ves, no me equivoque **

"Si y ahora soy un criminal rango S que encabeza la lista del libro bingo"

**Oh vamos no seas tan pesimista, dudo mucho que sigas estando en ese libro ahora que danzo esta muerto**

"Aun así no tengo a donde ir"

**Sasuke, bueno es solo una sugerencia pero, qué tal si tu, amm… no se **

**¡VUELVES A KONOHA!**

"¿Volver a konoha?"

**¡Si!**

"Estás loco ¿no?"

**¿Por qué? Es una linda villa, podrías volver a trabajar como ninja, vivir en el barrio uchiha ¿a poco no suena bien?**

"Se te olvida que soy un ninja renegado"

**No creo que pongan objeciones, después de todo fueron ellos los que siempre insistieron en que regresaras y ahora que la guerra acabo y tú les ayudaste a ganarla con más razón**

Sasuke se quedo pensando, dado la situación la mejor opción era quedarse en konoha, así que ¿Por qué no?

-Creo que es hora de volver

**CONTINUARA…**

KONICHIWA

¿Qué tal?

Otra vez cortito,

Lo siento mucho, pero de verdad me estoy esforzando

¿Les gusto la sorpresa?

**ex naru spp:** la pensé especialmente para ti por que se que te gusta es itasaku, yo soy mas del sasusaku pero de esta forma puede ser las dos cosas, un extraño sasusakuita o algo así, tú me entiendes ¿no?

La verdad este capítulo lo iba a subir la semana pasada, de echo tenia la mitad del capítulo desde el miércoles pero perdió el monarcas contra el cruz azul en el partido de ida y me deprimi (las que les gusta el futbol saben de lo que hablo) pues yo soy michoacana

Pero este domingo gano en el estadio Morelos, paso a la final contra Pumas y me regreso la inspiración :D

Volviendo a lo del fic, yo pensaba hacer que itachi saliera con todo y su lindo cuerpecito usando de escusa que sasuke en realidad no logro matarlo o que lo avían revivido con un jutsu, pero así es más divertido ¿no creen?

Bueno mis queridas lectora nos leemos la próxima sema en la conti, aunque quien sabe a lo mejor me llega un flashazo de inspiración y actualizo esta semana, todo puede suceder

Y ya saben: críticas, sugerencias o alabanzas (XD) solo comenten n_n

Enserio comenten, tengo muy pocos rr's T_T


	4. Arrepentimiento

Hooooooooooooooola ya se que me he portado mal pero no fue apropocito, luego les explico

**DISCLAIMER INCLUIDO**

**ARREPENTIMIENTO**

.

.

.

.

.

Es curioso ver como las cosas van cambiando…

Ya no tiene 12 años

Ya no es un genin sin experiencia

Ya no es ese niño inocente

**-¿Inocente? ¿Alguna vez fuiste inocente?**

"Como a los 8 años deje de serlo ¿recuerdas?"

**-Hump, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿No deberíamos estar en el despacho de la quinta en lugar de dar vueltas por el parque?**

El no contesto, solo siguió caminando a paso lento hasta sentarse en una banca

**-Así que las estas buscando, **

¡Ja!

**-La buscas justo donde la dejase ¿no?**

Apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo de la banca cerrando los ojos

"Solo intentaba recordar"

Esa noche…

Esa noche tomaste una decisión, al diablo con la aldea y la lealtad, tú querías venganza y para eso necesitabas poder, ¿Qué más daba el precio?

Y hay estabas, de camino a la salida a paso lento pero firme, no avía tiempo para las dudas, pero claro no podía ser si de simple, nunca lo es, alguien tenía que intentar detenerte Aunque no tenía mucha importancia quien… o eso pensabas

-Este es el único camino para salir de la aldea

Definitivamente kami nunca te quiso

De todos los ninjas de la aldea: kakashi, naruto, incluso hubieras preferido a la gondaime con todo un escuadrón ambus, pero no, era ella como siempre

-Es tarde vete a casa

Pero ella no hiso caso, en cambio hiso lo único que no querías que hiciera

-Sasuke… yo…. Te amo tanto

Ese fue un golpe bajo

-Si te quedas no te arrepentirás, hare que todos los días sean maravillosos

Estaba siendo cruel

-Si no puedes quedarte entonces llévame contigo

Y ahí lo supiste, ella te amaba, de verdad te amaba ¿es que no se daba cuenta de lo dañado que estabas? Y lo volviste a sentir, ese inexplicable calorcito que llenaba tu pecho, quisiste quedarte pero no podías, siempre supiste cual era tu camino, definitivamente no era el de la felicidad

-Sa-ku-ra… gracias

Gracias

Ese era unas gracias por todo, por amarte y por creer sinceramente que valías la pena, pero también era un perdón

**-¿Qué crees que abría pasado?**

"No te entiendo"

**-¿Qué abría pasado si le hieras hecho caso? ¿Dónde estaríamos ahora?**

"Eso ya no importa"

Se levanto de la banca y camino por la aldea rumbo a la torre con la frente en alto ignorando los murmullos que se escuchaban a su alrededor

"Ese es el traidor uchiha"

"Cómo es posible que la hokage le permita deambular por la aldea"

¿Qué abría pasado si…?

¡NO!

Esa noche tomo su decisión y lamentarse de eso era una estupidez, sobre todo cuando tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparse en ese momento. La hokage le avía concedido una audiencia claro que para la vieja bruja "conceder" significaba "mueve tu trasero hasta mi oficina en cuanto puedas dar un paso sin desangrarte" (esas eran las palabras que avía leído en el pergamino que le entregaron a las pocas horas de despertarse)

Al poco tiempo estaba frente a la puerta de su despacho y antes de que siquiera tocara se escucho un estruendoso "adelante" confinando la teoría de que aquella anciana era una bruja. Abrió la puerta y entro sin ninguna ceremonia hasta llegar al pie de su escritorio que tenía una fila de papeles mal acomodados por un lado y junto a ellos una tasa de té que olía sospechosamente a sake

-Y bien ¿ya has tomado tu decisión?

-¿Sobre qué?

-¡Estúpido mocoso! ¿Vas a irte de la aldea?, ¿Vas a quedarte como ninja? ¿O es que simplemente no harás nada de ahora en adelante?

-Hmp pienso quedarme-dijo simplemente reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para no atacar a esa vieja cacatúa, después de todo atacar a la líder de la aldea no era la mejor forma de reivindicarse en konoha

-¿Así nada mas? ¿Piensas que te acogeremos nuevamente solo porque así lo deseas?

Sasuke cerró los ojos e inhalo aire suplicando a los dioses que mataran a la soberana mujer o en su defecto que le dieran paciencia

**-Cálmate baka recuerda que no has sido el mejor ejemplo a seguir**

"Hmp ya lo sé"

-Ayude a konoha a derrotar a madara

-Y por eso el consejo ha decidido no ejecutarte-Su semblante era serio pero en sus ojos se podía admirar un toque de diversión

¿Le estaba tomando el pelo o qué?

-Aceptare cualquier castigo o prueba que decidan

Inmediatamente después de decir eso se arrepintió

-Bien, si tu insistes-Y la sonrisa sádica que se formo en la cara de tsunade solo le dio a entender una cosa

Estaba jodido

**CONTINUARA… **

KONICHIWA

Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón

Ya sé que había prometido que actualizaría cada semana, pero primero me retrase por los exámenes finales, y después se descompuso mi compu y me la regresaron hasta hace unos días, perdí cosas valiosas (como los juegos de MARIO BROS, capítulos de naruto y la conti de este fic) y tuve que empezar de nuevo T_T

En fin se que el fic va medio lento y todos quieren ver sasusaku y sobretodo lemon solo les digo confíen en mi ;)

PD: no se cuanto tarde en la conti pero no tardare tanto esta vez


	5. De vuelta a casa

**De vuelta a casa **

.

.

.

.

.

.

El gran sasuke uchiha

Ultimo sobreviviente del clan uchiha, portador del sharingan y uno de los ninjas más poderosos de las cinco grandes naciones rebajado de la forma más vil y cruel posible ¿Es que esa anciana no tiene alma?

En momentos como estos se alegraba de que sus padres estuvieran muertos

**-Anímate hermanito, pudo haber sido peor**

Claro que eso no lo salvaba de tener que soportar a su hermano semi-muerto

"¿Cómo?"

**-No tengo idea… bueno al menos tsunade no fue tan mala**

"¿Tú crees?"-Pensó con sarcasmo

**FLASH BACK**

El silencio se instalo en aquella oficina, sasuke la miro de una forma fría mientras tsunade le sostenía la mirada regia y con la sonrisa todavía plasmada en su rostro saboreando el momento

¡Se estaba burlando de él!

-Aaah-Suspiro rompiendo el silencio-Para compensar todo lo que has hecho, tendré que imponerte un castigo severo e implacable-Su sonrisa se ensancho-Mentiría si te dijera que no lo estoy disfrutando, he soñado con este momento desde que huiste con la serpiente de orochimaru, claro que en ese entonces no pensaba ser tan dura contigo, pero dadas las circunstancia…

-Solo dime que tengo que hacer de una maldita vez-Corto de forma severa ya harto de ser el chiste del día

-¡CUIDA TÚ LENGUA MOCOSO!-Golpeo con el puño cerrado su escritorio haciendo que el contenido de este se sacudiera-Puede que el consejo te haya perdonado la vida pero te aseguro que no fue gracias a mi, tienes mejores amigos de los que te mereces

**-En eso tiene razón**

Ante esto el pelinegro ni se inmuto, ya sospechaba que ellos habían intercedido por el

-¡SHIZUNE LOS PERGAMINOS!-Al instante una morena entro agitada a la oficina cargando una pila de pergaminos que le tapaban la vista-Entrégaselos al mocoso-dijo con un brillo en los ojos

-Aquí tiene sasuke-san-y sin más dejo la pila de pergaminos a un sasuke que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se mostraba desconcertado

-¿Qué es esto?-El uchiha se temía lo peor

-Esto-Dijo con un tono burlón, señalando los pergaminos-Es tú penitencia-Su sonrisa avía vuelto a ser sádica-Cumplirás cada una de las misiones de rango D que hay en la haldea sin goce a sueldo

-¿Pretendes que haga trabajo comunitario?-Esto era peor de lo que se había imaginado

-Si -tsunade sonrió mostrando todos los dientes -aunque yo prefiero considerarlo como un periodo de esclavitud

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

"¿Consideras a eso ser buena?"

**-Al menos no te arrojo el escritorio**

"¿Se supone que tengo que estar agradecido?"

**-De hecho si, además podemos quedarnos en el barrio uchiha ¿No estás contento?**

"Me da igual"

Al decir esto no estaba mintiendo, lo que es más, una parte de él deseaba no ir hacia allá, pero no tenía dinero para rentar un cuarto y no estaba dispuesto a ir por ahí pidiendo posada, pues de todas formas era poco probable que alguien lo acogiera, así que sin más opción se encamino a donde alguna vez fue el imponente y prospero barrio uchiha, el cual se encontraba en un lugar apartado del resto de la aldea.

El camino estaba oscuro y lleno de maleza, solo la luna le otorgaba la suficiente visibilidad para avanzar por el desolado lugar. Al divisar un grupo de casas detrás de un enorme portón con el símbolo uchiha supo que avía llegado

"Lúgubre"

Esa fue la palabra que vino inmediatamente al pasar por las abandonadas casas que se encontraban en penumbras, algunas tenían enredaderas y moho en las paredes, otras con la madera podrida daban la impresión de estar a punto de colapsar, no importa, se dijo a sí mismo, se ocuparía de eso cuando tuviera los recursos. Apretó los puños y siguió avanzando hacia una gran mansión que estaba al final de barrio, esta, para su alivio se encontraba en mejor estado que las demás y si bien la fachada se veía algo descolorida, el interior estaba razonablemente bien, considerando que nadie la abitaba desde hacía cuatro años, la casa olía a humedad y avía una gruesa capa de polvo cubriéndolo todo pero no era nada que no pudiera arreglar.

Paso de largo por el descuidado vestíbulo, subió las escaleras y camino por el pacillo hasta su habitación, esta no estaba ni en el mejor ni en el peor estado, las paredes alguna vez blancas se avían tornado amarillentas, los pocos muebles se mantenían en pie gracias a su buena calidad. Una cama cubierta con sabanas azul oscuro y el símbolo uchiha pintado en el respaldo, a la izquierda, una mesita de noche hecha de caoba con un único objeto reposando sobre esta, una foto enmarcada, la foto de equipo 7.

Sasuke la observo sintiéndose algo nostálgico al recordar esa época donde todo era más sencillo… y feliz

Tsk, por algo no se avía llevado la maldita foto consigo

Se recostó en la cama sin importarle que tan polvosa estuviera, al fin y al cavo avía dormido en lugares mucho más sucios. Cerró los ojos, intentaría dormir un poco, mañana tendría que afrontar su tortura asignada, pero en ese momento solo quería un poco de paz y tranquilidad

Paz…. Y tranquilidad…

….

….

….

**-Pss… pss… outouto-baka ¿Ya te dormiste?**

"¿Qué demonios quieres itachi?"

**-Estaba pensando, el barrio está en un estado deplorable, si oto-san lo viera ten por seguro que se volvería a morir y ni que decir de oka-san si viera como ha quedado su preciado barrio y en especial su casa no abría infierno suficiente para contenerla **

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna vertebral de sasuke, aun podía recordar los raros pero letales arranque de ira de su adorada madre

**-Tenemos que reconstruir el barrio uchiha**

"Estoy de acuerdo"

**-Y después tendremos que re-poblarlo**

"Por supuesto"

**-Para eso es necesario que nazcan nuevos uchichas**

"Naturalmente"

**-Y para que esos uchihas nazcan tú necesitaras a una mujer **

"Claro"

.

.

.

.

"¿QUE?"

**-bueno aclarado ese punto será mejor que durmamos, mañana habrá muchas cosas por hacer**

"Pe-Pero"

**-Que descanses hermanito**

"Itachi"

**-…**

"Itachi"

**-…**

¡Maldito itachi!

**CONTINUARA…**

KONICHIWA

A que no me esperaban tan pronto nee?

Me disculpo por el capitulo anterior que fue muy corto y con errores de ortografía, lo subí de carrerita porque tenía el tiempo contado con el internet

Bueno primero que nada les anuncio que me esforzare por subir rápido las contis, pero tal vez me tarde un poco debido a que comencé a trabajar, ¿Han tenido uno de esos trabajos donde te explotan por el salario mínimo? T_T

Bueno también aviso que ya me decidí y si, habrá lemon, ku ku ku, *-* pero solo que no se si en el siguiente capítulo o en el que sigue del que sigue, tal vez haga lime y después el lemon (ya tengo unas cuantas ideas)

**Sara:** creo que te tomare la palabra y hare que itachi le dé una ayudadita a sasuke, después de todo ¿Qué caso tendría estar en su cuerpo si no lo ayuda con eso? ;)

**Kuroime:** muchas gracias por tus recomendaciones, me han ayudado mucho y como lees, si, habrá lemon wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**Niktee Blume:** cómo ves estoy vivita y coleando y la inspiración me llego muy rápido esta vez

Bueno gracias a todos los demás que me han dejado RR se los agradezco de corazón

Nos leemos en la próxima y entre mas comente mas pronto estará la conti

Porfa comenten no les tomara más de 5 minutos y me harán muy feliz


	6. Cara a cara

**Cara a cara**

_****_

Tranquilidad

Eso era lo que emanaba la aldea de konoha

Pero más en un lugar, en la torre hokage, la oficina de la hokage para ser más exactos, cuya ocupante (la imponente tsunade) sentía tanta tranquilidad que le era imposible mantenerse despierta, así pues, esa mujer elegante y que imponía respeto por naturaleza, estaba ahora recostada sobre su escritorio lleno de papeles, con una botella de sake bacía y con un hilo de baba cayendo de la comisura de sus labios. Eso era lo bueno de ser la máxima autoridad de la aldea, nadie, absolutamente nadie se atrevería a interrumpir ese momento de relajación y ocio…

¡PAM!

Un ruido seco resonó en la oficina, alguien avía azotado un montón de papeles contra el escritorio sobresaltando a la sanin

-PERO QUE DEMO… ¡UCHIHA!

-Hump, he terminado todas las misiones satisfactoriamente y estos- hiso un ademán con la mano señalando los papeles- son los informes de cada una de ellas

Tsunade ensancho los ojos-¿Ya has terminado? Pe-pero si empezaste esta misma mañana

Observo al ninja de arriba a abajo y una sonrisa se empezó a formar en su rostro a ver el estado tan deplorable en el que se hallaba. Su ropa estaba medio rasgada, llena de lodo y en algunos lugares quemada. En sus manos avía múltiples cortadas y rastros de espinas, su pelo mas despeinado de lo habitual con trozos de pasto y otras hierbas enredadas entre sí, su rostro…

Un momento

Su rostro estaba perfectamente bien ¿Ni una cortada? ¿Ni un rasguño? ¿Ni una miserable mancha de lodo?

¡NO!

La sonrisa de tsunade se evaporo al momento en que pudo ver esa mueca en forma de sonrisa y su mirada desafiante hiso que la sangre le comenzara a hervir

¡Se estaba burlando de ella!

-Comencé con las misiones al alba- Miro el reloj de la pared-ahora son la 5:30 pm, es tiempo más que suficiente para terminar- observo los papeles que había dejado en el escritorio y luego agrego en tono burlón-me pregunto cuánto tardaras en revisar y archivar todos esos informes, aunque trate de que hacerlos lo más detallado posible para evitar problemas-Concluyo con una sonrisa socarrona

¡Que cabron!

Por su parte sasuke solo atinaba a saborear de su victoria, se había propuesto terminar con esa estupidez lo antes posible y por supuesto lo logro como solo un uchiha puede hacerlo, con excelencia y con la gran satisfacción que solo le da el saber que pudo lograr su objetivo y en el proceso joderle la existencia a tsunade.

Con ese pensamiento en mente dio media vuelta camino a paso tranquilo hacia la puerta y tomo en sus manos el picaporte…

-Alto ahí mocoso

**-Oh no**

Sasuke cerró los ojos. Si por algo se le conocía a tsunade más que por su afición al juego, era por ser una muy mala perdedora y estaba seguro que no lo dejaría en paz así como así. Lo más seguro era que lo mandaría a una misión rango S donde pusiera en riesgo su vida o bien a alguna "misión" absurda y degradante con la cual quedaría en ridículo por el resto de su existencia

-Yo no he dicho que puedas irte, ni mucho menos que hayas terminado

Sasuke todavía de espaldas sonrió de medio lado con un gesto de resignación

Tsunade era tan predecible

Se volteo para encararla con una máscara de frialdad en su rostro- ¿Qué castigo piensas asignarme ahora?, no queda nada degradante por hacer en la aldea, ya lo hice todo hoy- Eso no era exactamente cierto, pero esperaba sonar tan convincente como para que la vieja se lo creyera y que lo mandara a una misión suicida, era preferible morir heroicamente en una de esas misiones a terminar destapando los baños de la academia o algo parecido

Tsunade volvió a sonreír

¡Como odiaba esas sonrisas!

-Puedes estar tranquilo, no pienso seguir con los intentos de humillación- Dijo con una vos tranquila y amable

Demasiado amable

**-¿Qué crees que esté planeando?**

-Lo que es más sasuke pienso darte tarjeta verde, desde ahora vuelves a ser un ninja de konoha

**-¿Acaso te llamo sasuke? Esto me da muy mala espina**

"A mí también"

-Si es ese el caso me retiro

-Alto ahí, he dicho que vuelves a ser un ninja de konoha y por ende, te encargaras de las labores que los demás ninjas tienen asignados

**-Así que era eso**

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

"¿Qué crees que será? ¿El trabajo humillante o la misión suicida?"

Tsunade sonrió amablemente cerrando los ojos- Trabajaras en el hospital bajo las ordenes sakura haruno

**-Yo creo que un poco de ambas**

_**&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&**_

El hospital

Sasuke esperaba encontrar un pandemónium incontrolable con doctores y enfermeras corriendo por todas partes, con tantos enfermos que no cupieran en las habitaciones y tuviera que usar los pacillos, después de todo estaba ahí para cumplir un castigo (independientemente de lo que la hokague quisiera aparentar) pero no, el lugar era muy tranquilo y ordenad

**-No sé porque pensabas eso, después de todo tu ya avías estado aquí**

"es muy pronto para bajar la guardia"- sentencio mientras se encaminaba por los blancos pasillos hacia la oficina de sakura que por capricho de la vieja venía siendo algo así como su jefa…

Esperen

Con que ese era el plan. Seguramente tras lo ocurrido el día en que se fue y tratar de matar a naruto y a ella en más de una ocasión sakura debía guardarle muchísimo rencor y, o se vengaba haciéndole la vida imposible mientras estuviera aquí o bien le dedicaba una actitud fría y desinteresada (como él lo hiso durante años) acompañada de miradas de odio y cosas por el estilo para demostrarle que ya no lo amaba. Pues bien, ¡que lo hiciera!, ¡que le restriegue sus errores y lo trate como escoria! el estaba preparado para eso y mas

Con eso en mente se dispuso para abrir la puerta y encontrarse-Al fin-Con ella

Un pelinegro archivaba papeles de una forma autómata y sin prestar atención a lo que hacía, no estaba molesto, ni triste, ni feliz, simplemente estaba….ido

**-Eso no te lo esperabas ¿cierto?**

"No"

El esperaba muchas cosas: gritos, llantos, reclamaciones o al menos algo de fría y cruel indiferencia, pero en definitiva no estaba preparado para "eso"

_***FLASH BACK***_

Sasuke entro en la oficina sin llamar a la puerta y la vio…

Sentada frente a su escritorio, sosteniendo unos informes con el seño fruncido y el cabello alborotado estaba sakura

Era hermosa

**-¿Y bien? ¿No vas a hacer nada más que pararte ahí por el resto de la tarde?**

Al mal paso darle prisa-pensó el uchiha

-Sakura

La aludida se percato de su presencia, lo recorrió con la mirada como si quisiera reconocerlo, se levanto de su aciento y camino en su dirección a paso sereno, dejando ver su menuda figura enfundada en una bata de hospital, con la mirada clavada en la de él, se detuvo a poca distancia con sus brillantes ojos jade que mostraban tantas emociones que él no podía identificar

"Me dará una bofetada"

**-Y tu no piensas impedirlo ¿cierto?**

"me la merezco"

Y entose sakura…

Lo abrazo

Lo abrazo con fuerza escondiendo su rostro en su hombro, haciendo que el pelinegro se tensara contuviera la respiración- Bienvenido sasuke-kun- Murmuro con la voz más dulce que se pudiese imaginar separándose un poco dejando una radiante sonrisa

_***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***_

¿Qué demonios avía sido eso?

**-Tal vez haya decidido simplemente olvidar, ella no es exactamente de las que guardan rencor**

"Puede que tengas razón"

**-Lo cual hace más sencillo nuestro plan **

"¿Qué plan?"

**-El de restaurar el clan con la ayuda de sakura. Dah**

Las mejillas de sasuke se tiñeron de escarlata "no hay ningún plan para eso"

**-Corrección, tú no estás enterado del plan, pero no te preocupes pienso compartirlo**

"no lo necesito"-Pensó indignado

**-Pero entonces como te la piensas cog…**

"ESO NO VA A PASAR"-La cara de sasuke bien podía confundirse con la de un tomate

**-yo no estaría tan seguro-** Pensó itachi para sí mismo, si sasuke no cooperaba por las buenas lo haría cooperar por las malas. Era por su bien y algún día se lo iba a agradecer… o al menos eso esperaba

**CONTINUARA…**

_****_

KONICHIWA

Aaah, estoy orgullosa de mi misma, este es el capítulo más largo que es escrito (1391 palabras) y sin ganas de presumir les diré que se me hiso muy fácil de escribir. Lo que más me interesa cuando escribo es darle armonía al texto y espero haberlo logrado

Estoy segura de que ustedes también se esperaban una sakura dura y cruel, pero eso se ve en todos los fics últimamente y siento que quedaría un poco-Por no decir muy- OOC ¡sakura no es así!, aunque tampoco se dejen engañar, sasuke no la tendrá fácil, no señor

Ahora si les prometo que en el próximo capítulo habrá lemon. El capitulo se llamara *el "malvado" plan de itachi*

**Diana-Chan:** 1) gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia a pesar de no gustarte el sasusaku y no eres metiche por meterte a mi perfil, para eso esta n_n. 2) Es bueno encontrar a alguien con gustos similares a los míos (donde vivo todas las chicas aman a Justin B. y me tachan de anticuada porque me gusta el rock en español T_T) no soy especialmente fan de Linkin Park pero si me gusta. Espero que sigas leyendo y que la historia se de tu agrado ¡viene lo mejor!

PD: pienso hacer una cuenta FB para que los lectores me puedan encontrar más fácil, la subiré la próxima

**Strikes:** acabo de darme cuenta que entiendo el portugués n_nU en el próximo capítulo te divertirás mucho con lo que sasuke tendrá que pasar te lo aseguro

**Niktee Blume:** yo también adoro a itachi-kun y en la conti lo veremos más

**Gumii:** si te gusta el humor no te puedes perder la conti

**Pelirosa:** a mí tampoco me gustan los capítulos cortos por eso me he propuesto hacerlos de no menos de 1000 palabras, no es mucho, lo sé pero es un comienzo XD

YA SABEN ENTRE MÁS COMENTEN MÁS RAPIDO ESTA LA CONTI :D


	7. El malvado plan de itachi

ADVERTENCIA: LEMON

**EL "MALVADO" PLAN DE ITACHI**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Aaah…sasuke-kun- Gemía descontrolada una pelirrosa, tumbada de espaldas en una cama con el símbolo uchiha, mientras un pelinegro no dejaba de lamer, chupar y morder frenéticamente sus senos

-Mmm… sa-ku-ra- Su vos se avía vuelto ronca de deseo- Dime que es lo que quieres

-¡A ti!-Grito en medio de un gemido

-¿A si?- dijo moviendo su mano izquierda lentamente por su abdomen hasta llegar a sus suaves rizos, separando sus pliegues y acariciando circularmente su clítoris

-Oh dios no, Aaah…. Sasuke te quiero dentro

-Dentro ¿eh?-murmuro con vos pastosa y metió dos dedos de golpe en su entrada, embistiéndola con ellos sin dejar de acariciar su hinchado botón

Ella movía sus caderas al compas de los dedos intentado lograr más contacto, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la cara completamente roja, solo atinaba a balbucear incoherencias en medio de sus gemidos

-Mmm… así, sigue, mas rápido- El pudo sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba y sus paredes aprisionaban sus dedos

-¡SASUKE-KUN!

Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de sudor, su respiración era irregular y el flequillo se le pegaba a la cara

No, no de nuevo

Desde aquel día que vio a sakura por primera vez en el hospital, no avía dejado de tener esos malditos sueños

-Mierda

Lo peor del caso, era el efecto que causaban esas fantasías en su cuerpo, más específicamente la enorme y dura erección que tenía en ese momento

Bien, al menos podía encargarse de eso. Tomo su miembro entre sus dedos masajeándolo vigorosamente. Cerró los ojos recordando como sakura se retorcía de placer en sus sueños; su sudor, su sonrojo y sus gemidos. Siguió bombeado su falo fuerte y duro apretándolo más

Arriba y abajo

Adelante y atrás

Una y otra vez, hasta que…

-¡Sakura!

Se corrió mientras gemía su nombre derramándose entre sus dedos. Siempre era así, se acariciaba rápida y rudamente para correrse lo antes posible con el menor placer, solo eso aminoraba la culpa que sentía por convertir a su compañera en un objeto sexual

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza tirando un poco de su cabello- Debo estar completamente loco

**-La deseas, eso es perfectamente normal, lo que no es normal es que no hagas nada al respecto**

"¡Cállate! No estoy de humor"

Y es que si avía algo peor que sus enfermas fantasías, era su enfermo hermano insistiéndole de una forma nada sutil que intentara algo con sakura o más concretamente que se la llevara a la cama

¡Qué necedad!

Sakura lo había perdonado; sin reclamos ni rencores y en este mes que llevaba trabajando con ella avían reconstruido su amistad sin esa sombra de odio que antes tenía, lo cual le permitió apreciar a la kunoichi en otros aspectos: era lista, divertida, más madura y sexy… olviden eso último. El estaba formando una buena amistad con ella y no lo iba a echar a perder por sus hormonas

¡NO!

El no iba a tirar por el escusado todo lo que había conseguido, solo por algo de sexo… sexo suave o salvaje, rudo o amable, en la cama o en el sofá… o en el piso o la pared o incluso en la ducha, tenía unos banquitos que le servirían para…

¡Suficiente!

Se daría una ducha fría para poder calmarse y se iría a trabajar… con sakura

Itachi suspiro dentro de su cabeza, su hermano era un necio y un anormal cuando de sexo se trataba, aunque quizá el tuviera algo de culpa- Pensó malhumorado mientras un recuerdo acudía a su mente

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era un hermoso día. Los pájaros cantaban, el ambiente era sereno, armonioso y la aldea entera irradiaba felicidad. Ojala él se sintiera así- Reflexiono desde su posición, sentado en una enorme piedra a la orilla del rio, y es que a sus 16 años itachi uchiha tenía la más grande y cruel misión que alguien hubiera podido imaginar

Tenía que exterminar a todo su clan

Aunque eso ya lo había asumido desde hace mucho, era un ninja que debía sacrificarse por un bien mayor. No sabía cuando tendría que hacerlo pues los ancianos del consejo le dijeron que llegado el momento se lo harían saber, al parecer no confiaban lo suficiente en él y temían que los traicionasen ¡que idiotas!

Bueno eso ya lo tenían sin cuidado y puesto que después de la misión se iría de konoha debía dejar todos sus asuntos en orden, cosa que ya había hecho a excepción de un pequeño detalle, que, estaba seguro era la más importante

Hablar con su hermanito menor sobre sexualidad

Y es que "eso" era uno de los temas más importantes del mundo (sin exagerar), en la academia no era un tema del que se impartiera clase y, ya que iba a matar a todos sus parientes, en su opinión el era directamente responsable de tener esa platica que en condiciones normales la daría un padre

No debía ser tan difícil, si bien no tenía un doctorado en la materia, podría hablar de lo básico para que así tuviera una guía en el futuro

Pero con un demonio **¡solo tenía 8 años!**

Con un suspiro se bajo de la piedra. Estaba decidido, en ese preciso momento iría hacia el barrio uchiha a esperar a sasuke y los dos tendrían esa charla, por mucho que la idea le diera escalofríos…

En ese momento apareció un AMBU de raíz con un "puf"

-Uchiha-san, el consejo ha decidido que hoy sea el día

Una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro de itachi, al parecer lo avía aplazado demasiado

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tal vez si hubieran tenido esa charla las cosas serian diferentes ahora, bueno, su hermano ya no tenía 8 años, y no era estúpido, sabía lo que era el sexo, pero su conocimiento sobre ese tema era demasiado básico y en muchos puntos herrado, lo que sabía sobre sexo era -por así decirlo- como leer un libro de educación sexual para niños, revuelto con paginas del icha icha (que más o menos se hacia una idea de donde las avía sacado)

Por lo mismo sentía que era su deber ayudar a su hermano, y estando en su cabeza, era sumamente fácil. La idea original era mostrarle escenas no solo de sexo, si no de la técnica adecuada por medio de sueños, usando la imagen de un hombre y una mujer desconocidos, solo dos cuerpos anónimos, como ver una película porno, pero, al mezclarse con su subconsciente, dieron como resultado sueños donde se follaba a sakura, lo cual animaba al uchiha mayor a insistirle que se animara a entablar una relación con ella, después de todo, sasuke **también** quería ¿no?

**CONTINUARA…**

KONICHIWA

¿Qué les pareció mi intento de lemon? Es la primera vez que escribo uno, así que espero no haber quedado tan mal, este más bien es como un ensayo para los próximos capítulos

¿Saben? La idea original del fic era rememorar los momento sasusakus de la serie y creo que lo hice hasta el cuarto capítulo, pero creo que ya nos ha quedado claro que el sasusaku **SI** existe, independientemente de lo que pase al final con los dos en el manga/anime, por lo tanto creo que dejare que el spoiler pase a segundo término y daré rienda suelta a un par de ideas que me han llegado de repente (cada día estoy más loca)

¿Se dieron cuenta de que itachi insiste demasiado en que sasuke se relacione con sakura? ¿Por qué será?

¿Les cuento un secreto? Tengo en mente 5 ideas diferentes para nuevas historias, 3 sasusakus y 1 naruhina o gaahina (todavía no me decido) y un BulmaXVegueta. No sé si serán draibles, viñetas, one-shot, o historias largas, pues solo tengo las ideas en la cabeza, empiezo a escribir una historia y de repente se me ocurre un dialogo o una escena para otra (es como armar un rompecabezas) de todas formas no subiré nada hasta terminar este primero, lo cual me lleva al siguiente anuncio: quedan solo 3 o 4 capítulos T_T

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron RR, no puedo agradecerles uno por uno por que otra vez tengo contado el tiempo con la compu, pero quiero que sepan que agradezco cada comentario, me animan a seguir y me dan algunas ideas, en lo posible intentare seguir sus sugerencias

Sin más que decir por el momento solo les pido:

**COMENTEN POR FAVOR **


	8. El malvado plan de itachi: segunda parte

**El malvado plan de itachi: segunda parte**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abrió la puerta de la oficina de sakura y casi le da un infarto con la imagen que tenia justo en frente de el

¡Sakura estaba en cuatro!

Su miembro se apretó peligrosamente contra la pretina de su pantalón y un sudor frio le cubrió la frente

¡Esa maldita molestia lo iba a matar!

**-Sufres por qué quieres**

"No empieces"

**-Esta frente a ti, en cuatro, con su lindo trasero en lo alto apuntando justo a tu polla, ¿Qué más quieres?**

"¡Que te calles!"

Al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia por que seguía inclinada sobre sus manos y sus rodillas con la cabeza baja y meneando un poco su redondeado trasero. Tenía que parar eso por el bien de su paz mental - ¿Qué haces? Sa-ku-ra _ No planeaba que su vos sonara tan ronca pero no pudo evitarlo. Ella dio un respingo acompañado de un agudo chillido. La había asustado

¡Bien!

Eso le enseñara a la señorita provocadora a no ponerse a gatas dentro de su oficina cuando cualquier pervertido podía entrar y verla

-¿Sasuke-kun?_ Volteo su rostro para mirarlo por encima del hombro

¿Por qué demonios no se ponía de pie de una maldita vez?

Inhaló profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse y con toda la calma que pudo reunir repitió la pregunta _ ¿Qué haces ahí?

-Oh, yo…_ A juzgar por su sonrojo se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaba- Estaba tratando de alcanzar un pergamino que rodo bajo el mueble _ Murmuro con las mejillas encendidas

Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo ni hiso nada hasta que sasuke carraspeo incomodo, inmediatamente después sakura se levanto torpe y apresuradamente. Se miraron a los ojos instalando un tenso silencio en la oficina

**-¿Y bien?... ¿No le piensas decir nada? ¡Dile algo maldita sea! **

-¡Sakura-chan!

Sakura… ¿Chan? El no había dicho eso

No, efectivamente él no había dicho nada en lo absoluto, y solo una persona usaba ese sufijo infantil y confianzudo con sakura, naruto, pero él no podía ser, puesto que estaba es suna arreglando quien sabe que mierda de asuntos diplomáticos, (de hecho no lo había en todo el tiempo que llevaba en la aldea) así que… ¿Quién diablos e atrevía a llamar a SU sakura de esa forma? _ La respuesta a esa pregunta le llego en cuanto escucho un ladrido acompañado de un "akamaru" por parte de cierto shinobi con tendencias perrunas, cuando volteo pudo ver al perro y su dueño en el umbral de la puerta

-¡Kiba, akamaru! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Neeh… sakura-chan _ Dijo rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa -akamaru y yo veníamos a invitarte a almorzar _ en ese momento kiba cayo en cuenta que no estaban solos y se volvió con una mirada indiferente hacia sasuke -Aah uchiha, perdón pero no te note _ giro hacia sakura -como te decía sakura-chan te invito un tazón de ramen para agradecerte lo del otro día ¿Qué dices?

"¡Hey, Tiempo fuera! ¿Qué demonios es todo esto? "

**-Recapitulemos. El chico perro entra a la oficina de NUESTRA sakura llamándola sakura-chan, te mira con recelo y la invita a almorzar para agradecerle "lo del otro día" yo diría que la pretende **

"No seas ridículo"

**-¿Por qué no? Ella es hermosa, el que tú seas un miedica que no se atreve a pedirle una cita no significa que todos sean igual**

"No es una cita, solo la invita a comer"

**-Claaaaaaro**

"Además, no tiene importancia porque ella ni siquiera a dicho qu…"

-Acepto

"¿Qué?"

**-¿Decías?**

-muy bien sakura-chan _ Grito efusivo kiba, seguido de un ladrido de akamaru. Se volteo hacia sasuke con una sonrisa victoriosa y con un tono burlón dio _ Lo siento uchiha la invitación era solo para sakura-chan, así que si nos permites…

"Hijo de…"

_**&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&**_

Piedras destruidas, árboles derribados y el sonido de un millar de aves era todo lo que se percibía en los semi-reconstruidos territorios uchiha

**-SI sigues así acabaras con lo poco que hemos salvado del barrio**

"No jodas"

**-¿sigues enojado porque el chico perro le pidió una cita a nuestra sakura?**

"Numero 1: no estoy enojado"

**-Por supuesto. Estas celoso**

Sasuke no lo negó, en su lugar prosiguió ignorando deliberadamente el comentario de su hermano _ "Numero 2: no era una cita"

**-Sí que lo era**

Siguió ignorándolo _ "Numero 3: no es **nuestra **sakura"

**-En eso tienes razón**

"¿La tengo?"

**-Si, no es ****nuestra**** sakura porque no es**** tuya**

"Ni tuya"

**-… Yo no estaría tan seguro**

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

**-Piénsalo. Sakura es una kunoichi y no cualquier kunoichi, ella es lista, fuerte y hermosa, es el tipo de ninja que la hokague mandaría una misión importante, como infiltrares en akastuki**

De repente sasuke sintió una opresión en el pecho, itachi no podía referirse a eso

"Tú quieres decir…"

**-¿Qué yo desvirgue a tu dulce cerezo hace un par de años mientras tú te revolcabas en la autodestrucción? Sip **

"¡Cabron hijo de perra!"

**-¿Por qué te enojas?**

"¡todavía lo preguntas! ¿Cómo te atreviste a tocarla?"

**-¿Preferirías que otro lo hubiera hecho?**

Sasuke no contesto, la sangre le golpeaba los oídos y las palabras de su hermano le hacían eco en su cabeza, se sentía confundido, traicionado y sobretodo furioso

**-No tienes derecho a sentirte así**

"¡Claro que lo tengo!"

**-No, no tienes ningún derecho sobre ella**

¡El tenia todo el derecho del mundo! ella lo ama, se lo demostró un millón de veces, en los entrenamientos, las misiones, con su preocupación hacia el ¡se le había declarado! Estaba dispuesta a seguirlo a exilio con tal de estar con él, lo siguió para llevarlo de vuelta, le salvo la vida y lo perdono por todo

**-¿Y tu como le pagaste?**

"…"

**-La menospreciaste siempre, en los entrenamientos, misiones, siempre rechazaste su preocupación, la rechazaste a ella el día que se te declaro y la abandonaste inconsciente en una banca. Cuando te persiguió para hacerte entrar en razón intentaste matarla… en más de una ocasión y ahora que la tienes aquí sin ningún impedimento te niegas a acercarte a ella por miedo. Aun así esperabas que ella se reservara para ti, que te esperara por si tu alguna vez desidias intentar algo con ella ¿tan bastardo eres?**

Sasuke apretó los puño temblando por una mescla de enojo y frustración ¿Cómo explicarle a su hermano que todo lo había hecho por ella? El rechazo, la negación, incluso los supuesto intentos de asesinato ¡ja! si de verdad la hubiera querido matar ya estaría sepultada, nunca quiso hacerle daño, solo quería alejarla, alejarla de él y de su odio pero por muy egoísta que suene jamás quiso que se acercara a otro

**-Eres un bastardo. No la mereces, nunca lo hiciste y nunca lo harás**

Sasuke sonrió sínicamente

¿Qué si se la merecía? Jamás

¿Que si iba a dejar que otro hombre la tuviera? Primero muerto

¿Qué si era un bastardo? El peor de todos

Puede que no se la mereciera pero aun así la iba a tener

**CONTINUARA…**

_**&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&**_

KONICHIWA

Tanto tiempo

Quiero que sepan que este capítulo no me lo saque de la manga, lo había planeado desde que decidí incluir a itachi en el fic pero no sabía cómo escribirlo así que metí algo de relleno y me tarde horrores en poder desarrollarlo de una forma que valiera la pena

Como sea, en el prox. Cap. Habrá lemon, y será relatado po sakura (solo una parte) ya se acerca el final (¡!) T_T

Gracias por sus comentarios alertas y favoritos, los aprecio mucho n_n

Si quieren pueden contactarme en faceboock bajo el nombre de **Fan Gilr **(tuve problemas para hacer la cuenta)n_nU

También pasen a leer mi otro fic "Prejuicios sexista" es para las feministas de corazón ()

Los quiero mucho y por favor comenten


	9. Marcando el territorio

**Marcando el territorio**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, –Eso era todo lo que kiba había dicho desde hacia una hora, lo que, combinado con su entusiasmo, sus diferentes gestos/reverencias y los ladridos de akamaru, hacían que esa fuera oficialmente la cena mas cómica de la historia. Al menos para sakura ya que el pobre chico perro era un manojo de nervios

-Ya te dije que no tienes nada que agradecerme

-por supuesto que si –Insistió el ninja secundado por su perro

-No es para tanto –Insistió –Somos amigos y estoy segura de que tu harías esto por mi –Dijo poniéndole una mano sobre la de kiba que estaba sobre la mesa

-De hecho ya lo hice

-¿A que te…? Oh mira quien esta ahí –Hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando la entrada del restaurante en el que estaban por, donde entro una joven de pelo negro y ojos aperlados

-Binó… –Las mejillas de kiba se sonrojaron

-claro que binó, le dije a hinata que le "comentara" a hanabi que tu y yo tendríamos una cita, y como ves, eso la hizo reaccionar

-No lo se, podría ser un coincidencia

Sakura rodo los ojos –Oh por favor, esta muerta de celos. ¡Mírala!

Kiba observo a hanabi por el rabillo del ojo y vio su mirada clavada en la unión de su mano con la de sakura y su ceño fruncido, al instante una pequeña sonrisa afloro en sus labios

Sakura también sonrió, kiba llevaba mas de un año persiguiendo a hanabi y ella solo lo ignoraba, pero apostaría con stunade tres meses de su sueldo que a partir de hoy la caprichosa jovencita empezaría a tratarlo diferente

¡Los celos nunca fallan!

Sakura siguió cenando con kiba haciendo la pantomima de una cita, tocándole las manos, riendo y acercándose a su rostro hasta casi besarse, con la intención de encelar más a la hiuga que estaba sentada a unas mesas de ellos revolviendo distraídamente su comida. Todo sin percatarse de unos ojos escarlata que miraban a la pareja furiosos desde la distancia

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Hasta luego kiba –La pelirrosa se despidió de su cita y entro a su departamento, no era grande pero tampoco pequeño y solo tenia ahí lo necesario; una mesa, un refrigerador, una estufa y una cama en su cuarto. Las paredes estaban pintadas de azul claro y no había ni un solo cuadro ni foto. Ciertamente ese lugar resultaba estéril y para muchas personas deprimente pero no para ella, para ella ese lugar era… tranquilizante

Se encamino a su cuarto por e pasillo y al llegar intento encender la luz. Extrañamente al presionar el interruptor todo siguió a oscuras

Camino cautelosamente por el cuarto y se detuvo repentinamente al sentir el aire fresco de la noche

Ella había dejado la ventana cerrada

Giro su cabeza hacia la ventana y distinguió una forma muy familiar. Exhalo el aliento que estaba conteniendo

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tenemos alguna misión?

El no respondió solo avanzó un par de pasos a su dirección, su cara inexpresiva pero la mandíbula fuertemente apretada, esto preocupo a Sakura

-S-Sasuke-kun ¿Qué haces?

-Dime Sa-ku-ra ¿Disfrutaste de tu cita con el perro?

-¿Q-Qué?

Avanzo tres pasos mas, sakura retrocedió tres pasos

-Cena, caminata por la aldea la luz de la luna y… te deja en la puerta de tu departamento –Chasqueo la lengua –yo creo que se olvido de algo ¿no crees?

La acorralo contra la pared con la manos a cada lado de su cabeza cerrándole el paso. Acerco su nariz a la curvatura de su cuello aspirando su aroma

Sakura estaba algo nerviosa por su cercanía, intento separarse empujándole el pecho. Con una mano Sasuke aprisiono sus palmas y las puso por encima de su cabeza, la nariz todavía aspiraba su aroma

-¿Sasukee-kun? ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

-Hago lo que el pulgoso obviamente olvido hacer –Paso su lengua a lo largo de su cuello –Después de todo, esta noche luces preciosa y seria una lastima desperdiciarlo –comenzó a besar su cuello lentamente, succionando, mordiendo, marcándola de su propiedad

Sakura echo la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a temblar

El la alzo sosteniéndola por su trasero y la coloco sobre la cama, lo que paso después fue demasiado rápido como para que Sakura lo viera venir. En un momento estaba recostada con Sasuke chupando su cuello y al otro seguía recostada con Sasuke encima de ella pero con cuerdas alrededor de sus brazos y piernas atándola a la cama

-Pero qué demo…

-¡Silencio! –Sasuke levanto su rostro haciendo contacto visual con ella por primera vez en la noche, no tenia el Sharingan pero la oscuridad de sus ojos era igual de intimidante –No te libraras de esto así que será mejor para ti que no luches ¿entendido?

Sakura ensancho los ojos pero no dijo nada

Sasuke gruño – ¿Entendido?

-S-si

-¿Si, qué?

De alguna manera ella comprendió a lo que se refería

-Si… sasuke-kun

El esbozo una media sonrisa llena de arrogancia, saco un kunai de entre sus ropas y rasgo todas las prendas de sakura en un rápido y experto movimiento dejándola completamente desnuda con excepción de sus bragas

Se separo de ella admirando el cuadro que representaba para el

Vestida solo con bragas blancas de algodón, con los brazos juntos amarrados al respaldo de la cama y las piernas separadas atadas cada lado de la cama, completamente a su merced. Una punzada de culpabilidad se extendió por su pecho, de inmediato la desplazo, hoy la marcaria, la reclamaría como suya sin importar si itachi la tomo primero o quienes lo siguieron a el, este era su momento y nada ni nadie lo arruinaría

Tomo el kunai y lo sostuvo ligeramente contra su cuello –Estas son las reglas. Yo mando tu obedeces, permanecerás tendida y relajada sobre la cama sin forcejear contra las cuerdas, si te beso tu respondes si te acarició tu te estremeces y lo único que esta permitido salir de tus labios son gemidos y suplicas, ahora, si eres lo bastante necia para desobedecer estas simples reglas harás que te tenga que castigar ¿Lo entiendes?

Sakura asintió con un gesto de la cabeza demasiado perpleja para hablar

-Buena chica –Dejo el arma en la mesita de noche y se irguió en toda su gloria empezado a desnudarse lentamente dejando al descubierto su bien formado cuerpo y su evidente excitación. Tomo su falo con su mano y lo comenzó a acariciar

-¿Ves esto? Tú eres la causante, tu debes remediarlo

CONTINUARA…

.

.

.

.

.

KONICHIWA

Aaaaaah ya se que soy mala por cortarla ahí pero es todo lo que pude escribir , enserio, me cuesta mucho trabajo el lemon,esa es una de las razones por las que me tarde tanto en escribir este capitulo, la verdad es que quede semanas en blanco con respecto a esta historia, eso mas la falta de tiempo que e tenido me impidiera escribir algo decente

Como sea ¿que les pareció? La idea del kibaXhanabi me la dio **mistress:** si me sigues leyendo espero que te gustara e cap., no tengo experiencia con esta pareja e hice lo mejor que pude (ya se que estoy a la defensiva)

Otra cosa, estoy segura que a mas de una le extraño la actitud pasiva que tiene sakura, en el próximo capitulo (que por cierto es el ultimo) sabrán el porque de esta actitud

También se que muchas han de extrañar a ita-kun, no se preocupen, en el próximo capitulo (que repito, es el ultimo) volverá a joder a sasuke

Por cierto, en este tiempo escribí una… mmm… ¿viñeta? Llamada "amargados o pervertidos" es de humor y habla de Nejiten, Shikatema y por supuesto Sasusaku, pasen, lean y comenten (estoy pensando en hacer tres one-shot basados en este fic)


	10. Recuerdos y remordimientos

Hola a todas, lamento la demora y pido disculpas, le (explicare en la parte de abajo)

Por ahora quiero avisarles que en este capítulo… ¡hay lemon!

Así que si son sensibles a este tipo de lectura…

¿Para qué nos hacemos?, es lo que todas estaban esperando XD

**Aclaraciones:**

-Dialogo

**-Dialogo de itachi**

"Pensamiento de sasuke"

***Flash back***

**Disclaimer incluido**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

**Recuerdos y remordimientos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Lo que le hiciste fue lo más despreciable que has hecho **

"Ya lo sé"

**-Eres un completo y jodido bastardo**

"Ya lo sé"

**-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?**

"¿Te recuerdo de quien fue la idea?"

**-No, esta no fue mi idea, yo tenía planeado cortejarla, enamorarla y convencerla, no planeaba forzarla como tú lo hiciste **

Sasuke sabía que era malditamente cierto, él era el único culpable y no podía negarlo, el consuelo que le quedaba era que, como había sido el único culpable, era el único que había gozado de los beneficios. Su mente empezó a divagar recordando lo que había sido la noche anterior

***FLASH BACK***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Vestida solo con bragas blancas de algodón, con los brazos juntos amarrados al respaldo de la cama y las piernas separadas atadas a cada lado de la cama, completamente a su merced. Una punzada de culpabilidad se extendió por su pecho, de inmediato la desplazo, hoy la marcaria, la reclamaría como suya sin importar si itachi la tomo primero o quienes lo siguieron a él, este era su momento y nada ni nadie lo arruinarían

Tomo el kunai y lo sostuvo ligeramente contra su cuello –Estas son las reglas: yo mando tu obedeces, permanecerás tendida y relajada sobre la cama sin forcejear contra las cuerdas, si te beso tu respondes, si te acaricio tú te estremeces y lo único que está permitido salir de tus labios son gemidos y suplicas, ahora, si eres lo bastante necia para desobedecer estas simples reglas harás que te tenga que castigar ¿Lo entiendes?

Sakura asintió con un gesto de la cabeza demasiado perpleja para hablar

-Buena chica –Dejo el arma en la mesita de noche y se irguió en toda su gloria empezando a desnudarse lentamente dejando al descubierto su bien formado cuerpo y su evidente excitación. Tomo su falo y lo comenzó a acariciar

-¿Ves esto? Tú eres la culpable, tú debes remediarlo

Subió a la cama encima de sakura y comenzó a frotarse lentamente contra su estómago mientras hundía la cara en su cuello pasando la lengua lentamente

-Eres completamente deliciosa –Murmuro alternando los lametones con los besos succionadores, lo que seguramente le dejaría marcas en el cuello –La kunoichi más sexy de toda la jodida aldea –bajo su rostro por la línea del escote –y toda mía

Sus pezones estaban erguidos y el prefirió pensar que era por la excitación a pesar de la noche fría. Se dio un festín con sus pechos, besando y mordisqueando sus pezones hasta que sakura lloriqueo de placer

-S-sasuke-kun ¡ah! –Ella arqueo la espalda acercando más los pechos a la boca de el

Sasuke pasaba las manos por todo su cuerpo tratando de abarcar todo su a la vez, desesperado por sentir la suavidad y el calor de su piel. Su boca fue descendiendo desde sus pechos hasta su abdomen dejando húmedos besos a su paso, sus manos se posaron en el borde de sus bragas y las deslizaron fuera de su cuerpo, él se separó de su cuerpo para admirarla completamente desnuda y lo que vio casi lo dejo sin respiración

-Te gusta depilarte –el susurro sonó ronco incluso para él, de repente su mandíbula se apretó y todos sus músculos se tensaron con la idea que asalto su cerebro

-¿Para quién lo hiciste, sakura? –Pregunto con los dientes apretados – ¿Fue para itachi, o para otro? ¿Para quién te depilaste?

-Sasuke-kun, yo…

-No importa, yo seré quien lo disfrute –En ese momento su cara callo hacia su sexo pasando la lengua a lo largo de este, en un movimiento lento y puramente sexual, con los labios atrapo el pequeño botoncito que sobresalía hinchado y lo succiono de manera exigente hasta que escucho a sakura lloriquear

-Sasuke-kun ¡Ah!

Sasuke levanto su cara de entre sus piernas, su mirada oscura conecto con ella, tomo su miembro desde la base

-¿Es esto lo que quieres?

-¡Si!

-Ruégamelo, ruégame que te folle

-Sasuke-kun, por favor, necesito… -Sakura boqueo en busca de aire cuando sintió el grueso miembro llenándola completamente

Sasuke gimió, a pesar de no ser virgen ella era deliciosamente estrecha, lo apretaba como un puño húmedo y caliente alrededor de él, la sensación era tan maravillosa que se olvidó de todo y de todos, lo único que ocupaba su mente era el impulso primario de moverse, y así lo hiso; primero con lentas y largas embestidas que los torturaron a los dos y luego aumento el ritmo con un ir y venir salvaje

-Di… a quien… perteneces –Dijo sasuke entre estocadas con la mandíbula apretada, sus brazos estaban a los costados de sakura sosteniéndolo y su cara perlada de sudor haciendo que el flequillo se le pegara a la frente

-¡A ti!.. ¡O por dios! –el cuerpo de sakura se convulsiono debajo del suyo y sus paredes lo apretaron hasta lo imposible haciendo que él se corriera con un fuerte gruñido

Sasuke se desplomo con la cara sobre los pechos, aspiro su aroma como lo había hecho antes de empezar, el dulce olor a cereza seguía ahí pero tenía algo más, algo terrenal y excitante. Sintió como su miembro comenzaba a crecer y una idea se formó en su cabeza

-Tienes un par de pechos muy lindos aquí, se me ocurre un buen uso para ellos –Se acomodó a horcadas sobre ella metiendo su falo entre sus senos. Comenzó a frotarse contra ella

La noche era joven…

***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y había sido una larga noche donde la tomo varias veces, todas las que pudo y de todas las maneras posibles, y cuando termino… dio un lago suspiro

Cuando termino se levantó, se vistió en completo silencio y salió por la misma ventana por la que había entrado sin decir una sola palabra, sin mirar atrás, aunque lo único que quería era acostarse junto a ella y abrazarla el resto de la noche, no tuvo el valor, simplemente no podía ver el desprecio en los ojos de sakura. Preferiría la muerte

Desde esa noche hacía ya una semana y desde entonces no había salido de su casa, ni para entrenar, ni siquiera para atender los llamado de la hokague, a su parecer el mundo podía desmoronarse a su alrededor, a él le daba lo mismo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KONICHIWA

¡Hey chicas! (y chicos) ¿Qué les ha parecido? Ya sé que dije que este era el último capítulo pero me pareció hacer uno donde puedan leer la forma de pensar de sakura para que puedan entender todo este relajo

Sobre el por qué me tarde tanto…

Les explico, al principio me tarde en escribir porque Salí de vacaciones (sin PC ni internet) luego a la entrada de clases tuve exámenes semestrales y después por que había quedado a deber materias n_nU y para rematar quería que este capítulo tuviera lemon y yo soy malísima para eso, escribía un poco y me ruborizaba y dejaba de escribir

Bueno, también quiero mencionarles a las que leen mi otro fic "Prejuicios sexista" que todavía no tengo el capítulo (solo un borrador) que no podre subir hasta las vacaciones, pues todavía debo una materia en la escuela y tengo que estudiar mucho para reponerla lo lamento

Como sea nos vemos en la conti

XOX


	11. FINAL

**FINAL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>La vida se puede contar por momentos, como el momento en el que entro a la academia, cuando formo equipo con Sasuke y Naruto, los exámenes chunin, la partida de Sasuke y su regreso.<p>

Si se veían de todos esos momentos en una secuencia tal vez las personas entendería el por qué de sus sentimientos y decisiones, pero a Sakura poco le importaba lo que las personas creyeran de ella, lo importante era ella y Sasuke y lo que pasara con ellos en adelante, con ese pensamiento entro a la vieja mansión Uchiha avanzo por el pasillo hacia la cocina donde se sentía el chacra de Sasuke y al entrar no pudo disimular su sorpresa al ver la mesa, las sillas y los pocos utensilios de cocina tirados en el suelo, por si fuera poco Sasuke estaba en medio del desastre sentado en la posición del loto con los ojos cerrados y el seño fruncido.

-¿Sasuke?

Fue como si una descarga lo hubiera atravesado, en menos de lo que se tardaba en pestañar él se había levantado y la tomaba por los hombro mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-¿A que diablos viniste?

-Sasuke… yo

-¡Cállate! –la soltó como si quemara– Ya sé que estas molesta por lo que paso y note culpo, sé que me comporte como un completo bastardo y no tenía ningún derecho a obligarte de ninguna manera, solo puedo decirte que fue un error y por supuesto me iré de la aldea de inme…

No pudo seguir con su monologo porque un golpe lo interrumpió y no una cachetada típicamente femenina o algo así, sino nada más y nada menos que un fuerte puñetazo que solo la pelirrosa podría dar

-!¿Obligarme?¡ tu jodido ególatra hijo de puta crees que me obligaste ¡A MI!

Sasuke que había quedado en el piso después del golpe se limpio un hilo de sangre de la boca con el dorso de la mano y la observo con una expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto en el rostro, por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué diablos estaba pasando

-¿D-de que hablas? Esa noche yo entre a tu cuarto por la ventana y me porte como un mounstro…

-No me obligaste a nada, yo quería que pasara –dijo con impaciencia, como si le hablara a un niño

-Porque yo no te deje opción, yo te viole –dijo tercamente con los ojos nublados de remordimiento y la voz atormentada

Sakura al ver su rostro sintió una punzada de empatía hacia él y decidió que ya era suficiente de tantos juegos y malos entendido, haría lo que fue a hacer. Se arrodillo frete a Sasuke que seguía en el piso, quedando a so altura y le tomo la cara con las manos obligándolo así a verla a frente a frente

-¿crees sinceramente que me puedes forzar a hacer cualquier cosa tan fácilmente? ya no soy una niña débil, puede que no sea tan fuerte como tú o Naruto pero podría haberte roto un brazo de haber querido, pero permití que pasara porque yo lo deseaba ¿Quedo claro?

Sasuke estaba pálido, mucho más que de costumbre y parecía estarse esforzando al máximo para entender lo que acababa de escuchar

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

-¡Porque te amo grandísimo idiota!

-¿Todavía me amas? –La pregunta salió como un susurro bajo y vacilante, parecía un niño perdido y desamparado y a Sakura le dolió el alma de verlo así

-Claro que te amo. Un sentimiento así no desaparece ni se debilita. Cuando regresaste a la aldea yo fui feliz, a pesar de que solo éramos amigos, cuando quisiste hacerme el amor yo no me opuse porque supe que era lo que necesitabas y yo también, cuando te fuiste yo decidí darte tu espacio pero ya no puedo más, no sé que sientes por mí, pero si sientes algo por mi y crees que tu y yo podríamos intent…

Sakura o pudo seguir hablando ya que los labios de Sasuke se lo impidiera, el la besaba como un hombre desesperado por la salvación tratando de succionarle su esencia po la boca para guardarla en su alma y Sakura lo supo, supo que la amaba igual que ella a el y que desde ese momento escribirían su futuro

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Itachi suspiro desde un rincón de la mente de su hermano. Su misión había terminado, por fin esos dos estaban juntos. Meses atrás cuando estuvo con Sakura supo que ella seguía amando a Sasuke y tenía la fuerte sospecha de que el sentimiento era reciproco asi decidió ayudarlo<p>

Se lo debía

Ahora, viendo la escena de esos dos, supo que ya estaba hecho, tenía que marcharse y no podía estar más feliz, porque su hermano (antisocial, amargado,testarudo y deprimido) dejaría de hundirse en los recuerdos para –Por fin– dar paso al futuro

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>KONICHIUA<strong>

**De antemano les pido una enorme y sincera disculpa por no la ENORME tardanza, nunca fue mi intención tardar tanto, pero debo decirle que los últimos mese han sido los peores de mi vida y creí que jamás terminaría, como comprenderán no podía concentrarme en ninguna de mis historia, pero en este día y aun hundida en los problemas me he sentado frente a mi computadora y las palabra han volado frente a mí y estoy feliz con el resultado, que debo agregar, es el que pense hacer desde un principio**

**se que tal vez mi forma de escritura a cambiado en estos dos años pero espero que sea para mejor**

**Les agradezco a todas las lectora ya sea que comentaran o no me dieron alegría con su presencia en mi fic, debo decirles que estoy pensando hacer un epilogo pero no se muy bien como quiero que sea ni cuado lo sbire (prometo que no seran meses de espera)**

**De nuevo les ofrezco una disculpa**

**XOX**


End file.
